Every Second
by DataAndrd
Summary: Harry & Hermione's life together after Voldemort's defeat... post-Deathy Hallows, ignores epilogue. Harry/Hermione Harmony One-Shot


**A/N: Here's my try at a 'Harmony' story for Harry Potter... I hope you all like it :) It takes place after 'Harry Potter and the Deathy Hallows', and obviously does not follow the epilogue; I tried to avoid any Weasley-bashing, but I'll leave it up to you to decide if I succeeded. It's based on the song "Every Second" by Collin Raye...**

**THE FURTHER ADVENTURES OF HARRY POTTER**

"**EVERY SECOND"**

Auror Harry James Potter, once the legendary 'Boy Who Lived', apparated into the home he shared with his beloved wife, feeling absolutely exhausted. His robes were torn and singed, his hair was messy and tangled, and his face was smeared with blood and soot. Harry felt like he could sleep for a week… but what he really wanted, more than anything, was to see _her;_ to feel her in his arms, to feel her sweet lips on his, and to remind himself, once again, why he _still_ fought the forces of darkness…

"Harry, is that you?" a familiar voice called out.

"It's me, love," Harry replied wearily. "I'm home…" A few moments later, she appeared at the top of the stairs. Her eyes went wide when she saw him.

"_Harry!_" the bushy-haired witch gasped. "What happened to you?"

"Death Eaters," Harry muttered. "I swear, sometimes it seems like we'll never be rid of them…" Although the Dark Lord Voldemort had long since been defeated, a few of his loyal followers had survived the final battle, and the Ministry of Magic was determined to find them and bring them to justice.

"Are you all right?" Hermione Potter (formerly Granger) demanded as she rushed into her husband's arms. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her close, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly as he nuzzled her long, bushy hair.

"I'm okay, love," Harry whispered.

"Okay?" Hermione practically shouted. "You look like you've been chewed up and spit out by a Hungarian Horn-Tail!" Harry smiled.

"You should see the other guy," he joked.

"We need to get you cleaned up," Hermione insisted.

"Later," Harry managed. "Right now, I just want to sleep… with you in my arms…" Hermione sighed, but she nodded and helped Harry up the stairs to their bedroom, where they sat down carefully on their bed. Then, with Hermione's help, Harry carefully peeled off his dirty robes, wincing where they had begun to stick to his wounds. Finally, he tossed the robes aside and reclined against the pillows, muttering something under his breath as he closed his eyes.

"What?" he heard Hermione ask him.

"Nothing," Harry replied. "The ever glamorous life of an Auror, eh? _OW!_" Harry's eyes snapped open, and he looked down to see Hermione carefully trying to clean his wounds.

"Sorry," Hermione said apologetically. Harry arched an eyebrow.

"You're not getting blood on my clean sheets," Hermione said simply, but Harry saw the corner of her mouth rise in a small smile.

"I think I feel sorry for your students," Harry quipped, hissing as his wife gently cleaned another cut. While Harry had gone on to become an Auror, Hermione had returned to Hogwarts as a teacher. There were those who said she was the strictest Potions Master since Severus Snape himelf.

"I'll have you know my students are quite fond of me," Hermione retorted.

"They're probably afraid to tell you otherwise," Harry teased her. Hermione looked up at him with a mischievous smile

"I could always use the scouring charm to clean these wounds, you know," Hermione said playfully. Harry held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"No, no," he said quickly. "Carry on…!" They were silent for long moments, and then Harry sighed.

"I saw Ron today," he said softly. Hermione's head jerked up.

"Where?" she asked quietly.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Harry replied. "The Death Eater I was chasing earlier tried to hide there. I saw Ron there… drinking with some others. His friends, I suppose."

Their former best friend, Ron Weasley, had left during their hunt for the horcruxes years before, and by the time he finally returned – too late to be of much help – Harry & Hermione had fallen in love with each other. To say that Ron hadn't taken it well was an understatement; he left again – for good – to pursue his dream of becoming a professional Quidditch player. He hadn't spoken to them since.

His younger sister, Ginny Weasley, had been slightly more understanding. Although she too had been angry at them for a long time, her anger eventually faded when she found love with another friend of theirs, Luna Lovegood. Slowly, gradually, Harry & Hermione were finally beginning to rebuild their friendship with the fiery redhead.

"I still miss him too," Harry said after a moment, noticing the somber expression on Hermione's face.

"He made his choice," the gifted young witch said softly. She _did_ miss Ron, it still hurt not having him in their lives, but she refused to feel guilty about it anymore. She finished cleaning and dressing the last of Harry's wounds and stood up. Harry reached out and took her hand.

"You don't… regret what happened, do you?" he asked her carefully. Hermione smiled.

"Regret falling in love with the bravest, sweetest, most caring man I've ever met?" she whispered. "Never." She gently kissed Harry on the lips.

"_You're_ not having second thoughts, are you?" Hermione asked him carefully, staring into her husband's shining green eyes.

"Mione," Harry responded softly, "You know what kind of childhood I had. I didn't know what love was, until I met you… you were there for me when no one else was. I can't live without you, and I don't ever want to try..." He smiled warmly, and Hermione found herself blinking back joyful tears.

"Do you remember the night we fought Voldemort together?" she asked the man she loved, her voice growing softer. "When I told you I'd go with you?"

"To the Forbidden Forest?" Harry replied. He nodded slowly. "Of course I do…"

"I was with you then… and I'm with you now," Hermione whispered. "I love you, Harry James Potter…"

"And I love you, Hermione Jean Potter," Harry replied with a smile. "More than you'll ever know…" And with that, he pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her passionately. They gently fell back on the bed together, still in each other's arms, lost in their love for each other.

"You know," Harry said thoughtfully, long moments later. "In a way, I guess I _have_ sort of had second thoughts." Still holding Hermione close, he stared up at the ceiling, which had been magically enchanted to let them see the night sky above. Hermione started to open her mouth, to say something, but Harry stopped her with another kiss. He smiled at her, the same boyish grin she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"What I mean is… every second we're not together, I think about you," Harry said warmly. "Every second, every minute, every hour, of every day." Soft music began to play in the background. Grinning, Harry slowly stood up and held out his hand. Hermione knew then the music was being conjured up by her husband, an old muggle song she remembered hearing when she was a child. Smiling shy, she took Harry's hand, and together they began to dance…

* * *

_Well listen dear _

_I think it's clear_

_We need to sit and talk  
_

_It seems you've got this notion_

_I've been having second thoughts  
_

_Well I must confess _

_In a way I guess _

_That silly notion's true  
_

_'Cause every second you're not here with me_

_I think of you_

_Every second_

_Every minute _

_Every hour_

_Of every day  
_

_Every second there's a thought of you_

_That comes my way  
_

_So if you ask if I've had second thoughts_

_I guess I'd have to say_

_Every second _

_Every minute_

_Every hour _

_Of every day…  
_

* * *

Hermione grinned as Harry twirled her playfully around. Then he pulled her close to him again, and she heard him singing softly in her ear. Sighing contentedly, she closed her eyes and rested her head on Harry's shoulder, letting his sweet words and the soft music carry her away…

* * *

_Now I propose_

_We drink a toast _

_And turn the lights down low  
_

_Put our favorite music on_

_And hold each other close  
_

_Don't worry dear _

_You'll always be here _

_In my heart to stay  
_

_Every second_

_Every minute_

_Every hour_

_Of every day_

_Every second_

_Every minute _

_Every hour_

_Of every day  
_

_Every second there's a thought of you_

_That comes my way  
_

_So if you ask if I've had second thoughts_

_I guess I'd have to say_

_Every second _

_Every minute_

_Every hour _

_Of every day_

_Every second_

_Every minute_

_I love you more and more_

_Each day…_

* * *

"You can open your eyes now," Harry whispered.

"What if I don't want to?" Hermione replied teasingly. "I'm quite content just like this…"

"You never know, you might like what you see," Harry responded with a smile. Slowly, very slowly, Hermione opened her eyes, and found herself looking deep into her husband's intense emerald eues. She blushed politely.

"You're right," she whispered. "I most _definitely_ like what I see…"

"The feeling is mutual, Mrs. Potter," Harry said warmly. Hermione's eyes suddenly went wide.

"What is it?" Harry asked her, suddenly concerned.

"I need to check on something I left in the loo," Hermione said hurriedly. She quickly got to her feet.

"The loo?" Harry repeated, not understanding. "What in the world are you doing in there?"

"I'll… I'll explain in a moment," Hermione replied. Frowning, Harry watched her walk quickly towards the bathroom. Slipping his hand into his robes, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at his wife.

"_Accio Hermione_," Harry whispered with a smirk. With a shriek, Hermione flew into his arms.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she cried out indignantly.

"I just can't seem to keep my hands off you, love," Harry said playfully.

"And you know I'd love to stay right here, in your arms," Hermione said softly. "But this is important Harry, please!" Harry could tell something was genuinely bothering Hermione, so he reluctantly let her go. She hurried into the bathroom, and for a long moment there was only silence. Then he heard her cry out.

"_Harry!"_ Hermione screamed. "_Come quick!_" Harry was on his feet and at his wife's side in mere moments. Few things could make him move faster than knowing his beloved wife needed him.

"What is it?" he shouted, alarmed. Hermione slowly turned towards him, and Harry could see she was holding what looked like a small white cylinder in her hand. He blinked. It looked like a muggle pregnancy test, but surely… it couldn't be, could it?

"Mione?" he croaked out. "Is that..?" Hermioned nodded, her hands trembling.

"Harry?" she managed. "I… I'm p-pregnant. W-we're gonna have a b-baby…" Harry blinked. Then, without warning, he swept Hermione into his arms and hugged her fiercely, spinning her around joyously in the small bathroom.

"You have no idea how incredibly happy I am right now," Harry breathed.

"I think I can guess," Hermione chuckled. "I thought I might be… you know… when I was late… but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure…"

"So that's what you were doing when I arrived," Harry said with a smile. Hermione blushed.

"Have you ever tried using one of things?" she retorted, grinning. "They're a bloody pain…!"

"First thing tomorrow, we make you an appointment with a proper doctor," Harry said firmly. "And then, if you want… we could go shopping."

"Shopping?" Hermione replied.

"For the nursery," Harry said with a smile. Hermione responded by kissing Harry passionately, and Harry pulled her to him possessively. Still holding her, Harry walked back over to their bed and gently laid her down beside him.

"How is it I always end up on my back when I'm around you?" she asked her husband teasingly.

"Just lucky, I guess," Harry said with a grin. Then he grew serious again. "You're my world, Hermione Jean Potter… and I swear I'll be the best father I can to our child."

"I know you will," Hermione whispered, managing a watery smile. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather have a family with than you…"

"What do you think we'll have?" she asked her husband after a moment.

"I hope it's a girl," Harry said warmly. "As smart and as beautiful and as wonderful as her mother…" Tears streaming down her cheeks, Hermione flung herself into Harry's arms again and kissed him soundly. Harry responded by pulling Hermione on top him. He was sore, and he was tired, but he wanted nothing more at that moment than to make love to his beautiful wife… and there, underneath a magical night sky, they did…


End file.
